It's Just Me & You
by luxur
Summary: Collection of Pezberry short stories.
1. Chapter 1

Santana Lopez was over the moon. She had finally graduated from that shithole in the form of McKinley High School; her grandmother had finally starting to accept her for herself; she had got into the university of her dreams, Columbia and to top it all off, she had the world's best girlfriend. She couldn't forget the times how her girlfriend would comfort her in her times of need, feed her the most _incredible _vegan lasagna ever existed and love her just for herself. In short, her girlfriend had dealt with _all_ of her bullshits. And she's fucking grateful.

"San?" her girlfriend's perfect-pitched voice called out as her petite figure entered into Santana's bedroom.

The Latina couldn't help the grin that came on her face and walked towards her girlfriend before pulling her into a big hug. She then pulled her and herself to the bed so the Latina's girlfriend was straddling her lap while the Latina lay down on the soft comfortable bed.

"Did you get in?" Columbia. Santana knew she was referring to that particular university. They were planning to go to New York together because _hello_, it was the city of both Santana and her girlfriend's dreams. Choosing to ignore the question, she pulled the brunette girlfriend of hers into a longing and hungry kiss, as if they haven't seen each other in years. The short brunette eagerly returned the kiss with the same amount of hunger and passion as the Latina.

Once they finally broke the kiss after a few long moments that almost felt like a lifetime, only did Santana reply. "I did," she pushed back a strand of her girlfriend's soft hair. "You're so lovely and beautiful and amazing and …," she cut herself short by placing yet another small kiss on the lips of her girlfriend before smiling softly when she saw the red tint on her girlfriend's cheek. " … and I just love you, Rachel Barbra Berry,"

Rachel's response to that was another kiss that quickly turned into a full makeout session before turning into a series of mind-blowing orgasms and yeah, Santana's fucking grateful.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please Rachel?" Brittany begged for the umpteenth time. "Please?"

"I apologize again for this inconvenience, Brittany but I really couldn't considering the fact that my schedule is extremely packed with my singing, dancing lessons and what not," Rachel rambled on, opening her locker with such ease. "I simply do not have the time,"

All Brittany did was tilted her head and looked at Rachel with a confused face while leaning on the locker next to Rachel's. "You talk too much, Rach,"

"Yeah, you should probably tone it down," a familiar voice interfere their conversation. Rachel looked behind her to see a short-haired blonde with a raven-haired Latina, walking towards them.

"See?" Brittany pointed out, sending a soft smile to the ex-cheerio. "Even Q agrees with me,"

Sending a smile back, Quinn replied with a quick, "Of course, Britt," and noticed that the Latina cheerleader standing next to her had barely said a word. She nudged the other girl's shoulder and gave a questioning look.

Santana only stared at her with an unreadable expression. "I'm just going to wait in the car," With that, she dashed off and went through the double doors in a flash. The other three girls could only watch the Latina in slight confusion.

"Is Santana okay?" Rachel asked directly to Quinn, concern dripping in her tone.

"Oh, it's probably just that grueling Cheerio practice," Quinn replied, glancing at the taller blonde. Brittany was still looking at the double doors as if the Latina might burst in through it. Wheels turning in her head, she smiled widely that reached her eyes and felt like she had just solved the world's biggest mystery.

Brittany turned around, nodding at Rachel's direction. "Okay, you're coming to the carnival with us tomorrow," She waved off and continued when it looked like the tiny diva was about to protest. "We'll pick you up tomorrow at 2,"

"We?" Quinn questioned, feeling skeptical. "What do you mean by 'we'?"

Before Brittany or Rachel could respond, she was already being dragged by the taller blonde, as if she's scared she might miss something. Quinn looked over her shoulders and gave Rachel an apologetic look. "See you tomorrow, Rach!"

Brittany could only wave to the tiny diva and rushed to the parking lot of McKinley High, hands still gripping onto Quinn's arm. Quinn tried to pull her hand away but boy, the taller cheerleader had strength that even Superman couldn't have had. Okay, not_ that_ strong but you get the picture.

"Santana!" Brittany all but yelled when she saw the Hispanic cheerleader sitting under the tree near to Quinn's car. The Latina glanced up and for second there, Quinn thought she saw a worry flash on the Latina's face but it was gone in a flash.

Maybe she was just imagining things.

Annoyed, Santana stood up and straighten her Cheerio's skirt. "What?"

Quinn didn't know how or when both of her best friends could communicate without _actually _talking. Shaking her head lightly, she tried to read both her friends expression but failed miserably. Santana's face looked enigmatic while Brittany's looked happy – not like that's anything new.

"Stop having this silent conversation without me!" Quinn cried, desperately wanting to know what was going on in her friends' head. Wasn't she being the third wheel bad enough? "Tell me what's going on!"

The Latina only rolled her eyes as Brittany bounced up and down and accidentally blurted out, "San likes Rachel," where the Latina's eyes widened in shock and her whole body froze at the confession.

If Quinn was shocked to the news, she didn't show it. Santana watched as the shorter blonde's face flooded with a mix of expressions, the first one seemed to be shock, and then dumbfounded closely followed by a look that seemed to say _I knew it_ before a giant smile appeared on her face.

When Quinn turned her head to look at her for confirmation, she merely nodded her head before being wrapped in an embrace by Quinn and Brittany. "I knew it! We're so happy for you, S,"

"Yeah, well, I haven't got the girl….," she trailed off and when it was clear that the Latina wasn't going to continue, Brittany added "Yet,"

Quinn grinned and led her two friends to her yellow Volkswagen. "We're so helping you getting your girl, S,"

"Totally!" Brittany cried. "You guys are kind of cute together,"

(x)

Two in the afternoon on the next day soon came and before they know it, all girls were seated in Santana's car including Rachel. Santana had a scowl on her face because Brittany and Quinn were sitting in the backseat of the car giggling away while Rachel and Santana were sitting in front. And _oh god_, Rachel's wearing this really_ really _short denim shorts and her legs seems to go on for _miles_.

It makes Santana unconsciously lick her lips numerous of times.

How can someone be that tiny and still have long legs, Santana would never know but she isn't complaining. Suddenly, she's thankful for wearing sunglasses because she can leer at Rachel's long legs without looking like a Japanese man of a pervert.

Trying to get rid mental images in her head, Santana gripped the steering wheel tightly that caused her knuckles to turn white. "Are you okay?" she heard Rachel say. The way Rachel say those three words made the Latina's heart swoon. It was just full of genuine concern.

"Yup," Santana replied, glancing at Rachel for one bit before turning back. Rachel looked like she was about to say something else but instead she just said, "Okay," with a tone that almost made the Latina stop the car and give the diva a big yet comfortable hug.

Almost.

(x)

Rollercoasters are _so _on the list of things that Santana loves. Perhaps it was the death- defying thrills she gets or perhaps it was the way Rachel clutched her hand tightly, causing her stomach to do unnecessary flips and turning into twisted knots.

Quinn had somehow won Brittany a giant duck plush toy from a carnival stall. To say that the taller blonde was excited and happy was an understatement.

"Q!" Santana cried when she was told by the two blondes that their stomach was practically growling from all those carnival games and they were going to head off in hopes to find something edible. "You can't just leave me here with the hobbit,"

Quinn only gave the Latina a knowing look and smirked widely. "Watch me," And soon enough, she skipped – literally _skipped_ – towards Brittany and both of them exchanged giggles and high-fives.

The brunette could only gape at her friends and cursed them under her breath – of _course_, they were behind this. She glanced around and saw the tiny diva sitting on a picnic bench with a distant gaze on her beautiful face. Her brown locks perfected her tiny frame. Santana let a small smile graced her lips, silently thanking for her friends leaving them alone. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Maybe she could finally tell Rachel how she felt.

(x)

Rachel finally caught her breath after laughing so hard of a sappy joke that Santana had told her as her eyes wandered off around the atmosphere that could only be described as happy and exciting. The wide grin on her face told the Latina that the diva was having a blast. Suddenly, Rachel's body went rigid and her smile flattered almost immediately when she made eye contact with one of the person she dreaded the most.

"Berry?" she whipped her head to see a Latina staring at her with a look of concern. She honestly had never seen or _expected _the taller girl to be so caring except for Brittany, of course.

Rachel watched from the corner of her eye as a tall red-haired girl was starting to walk towards her direction. Eyes widened in nervousness, she did the only thing that came into her mind.

"Honestly Berr- mhmp!" Rachel's eyes fluttered shut as she connected her lips to the soft lips of the Latina beside her with her hand wandering off and finally came to a stop on the other girl's cheek.

Frozen in shock and eyes widened, Santana tried to process what was happening _really_ was happening. She eagerly kissed the diva back and let out an embarrassing low moan when she felt the shorter brunette's tongue swiped across her bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Their tongues fought for dominance once Santana had gratefully gave the diva's tongue entrance with her hand almost tangling in the diva's hair. Rachel was practically devouring her and it just made her stomach to twist into knots. The petite diva tasted like berries – that really couldn't be _more _obvious – and something else that was just… _Rachel_.

After a few moments that felt like a lifetime, Santana reluctantly pulled back away from Rachel and her surprisingly talented tongue when the need for air became a problem. The two girls could only stare at each other, desperately trying to catch their breath.

"Rachel…." A voice suddenly startled the two girls out of their small bubble as the diva looked up and saw her ex-girlfriend, Emily. The red-haired girl was looking beautiful as ever but something twisted in Rachel's gut, making her reach out and held Santana's hand. To her surprise, the Latina didn't pulled her hand back but instead, she gave Rachel's hand a tight squeeze before her thumb started to draw small reassuring circles on the back of her hand. The little motion didn't go unnoticed by Emily and a swell of jealousy started to build up in her stomach.

Posture straighten, Rachel titled her head slightly. "Yes?"

Emily looked between Rachel and Santana before giving Rachel her full attention (something she hasn't done before). "Hey," she greeted. "How are you?"

Out of instinct, the petite brunette shifted closer to Santana, causing Emily to clench her jaw tightly and forced herself to take a deep breath. "I am simply doing fine," Emily heard Rachel say. "I don't intend to be rude, Emily but mind telling me what exactly are you doing here?"

"I broke up with Anna," she blurted out, almost laughing when she saw Rachel's eyes widened. The other girl was giving her a look mix of pity and something she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Why?" Rachel asked, torn between giving her ex-girlfriend her sympathy or her anger. "Wasn't she enough for you?" She said it with so much cold it caused the Latina sitting next to her to flinch slightly.

Emily was flabbergasted. She honestly had never seen Rachel react to someone with such a cold attitude. But then again, there _were_ a lot of things she never knew about Rachel. "What? No! It's just…." The red-haired girl trailed off.

"It's just?" the diva repeated, her patience growing relatively slim.

A heavy sigh escaped from Emily's mouth. "She cheated on me," she said so softly that both Santana and Rachel had to strain to hear what she had said. "I want you to be with me, Rach," If she could, Santana would already slap the red-haired girl multiple times before punching her and feed her to the sharks. Okay, that was a _tad_ bit extreme but who cares?

Just then, something out of the ordinary happened that both Santana and Emily looked in shock dilated eyes and were trying to figure out what was so hilarious that caused Rachel to burst out laughing with her eyes filled with mirth.

"I apologize for that… rude behavior," the tiny diva apologized soon she had managed to catch her breath. "But it's ironic how you broke up with me to be with her but in the end, you're the one who's a sore loser.

"You're almost like the female Finn; you can't keep your hands to yourself. You keep going back and forth between people as if they're one of your favorite toys," Rachel bite as she stood up, anger sweeping through her body. "To be quite honest, you're just a self-righteous, hypocritical and selfish, pardon my language, bitch. So, how about you stop bothering me and leave me the fuck alone,"

Santana blinked rapidly. _Holy sweet hell, Rachel freaking Berry just cursed. Why does that turn me on so much? _She couldn't believe that the tiny diva who had always kept herself in check just … just…. and it's just so… _god._ Santana let herself wonder what else that sweet mouth of the diva could do before standing up to face the devil otherwise known as the _ex_-girlfriend of Rachel Berry.

"Look floozy red, leave Rachel the fuck alone. She's been going through so much bullshit and she doesn't need yours," Santana barked, nobody, _nobody _talks to _her _Rachel like that. "Like what she said, she's doing damn fine and yeah, you're just a hypocritical bitch. So move the fuck on,"

Emily managed to retort quickly. "Who the hell are you? She definitely doesn't need you and your little _maracas _around her 24/7. I would be happy to send you a_ piñata _as a thank you present when you leave Rachel alone and mind your own business,"

"Santana fucking Lopez from Lima Heights Adjacent," she snarled. "_Que es donde suceden cosas malas_. And of _course_ it's my damn business. It's _my _business when you're tryin' to get back with _my girlfriend_. Now move along, hussy before I go _all_ Lima Heights on you," she finished with a withering glare, daring the other girl to challenge her.

The red-haired girl's eyes widened in fear and swallowed nervously because she knows that the treat from Santana Lopez is true; her eyes told Emily that. "I-I'll see y-you around, Rachel,"

"You'll be seeings me toos," Santana called out with a well-known smirk plastered on her face as Emily dashed off, not wanting to face the Latina's wrath. She turned around to see a smirk on Rachel's face. The smirk was unfamiliar on Rachel's complexion but _god_, it just look so _so_ _sexy_.

"Girlfriend, huh?" Santana's cheeks flushed red. She hadn't _mean _to say that, it's just… it slipped out of her mouth, okay.

Poking at the Latina's cheek, she couldn't help but tease the other girl. "Aw, San's all flustered,"

"I'm not," she mumbled softly before Rachel wrapped her in a tight embrace. Santana melted into the embrace because it felt good and surprisingly familiar. "Thank you," she heard.

"For what?"

"For playing along," she grinned into Santana's shoulder. "I had every intention to make her jealous,"

Hurt and disappointed at the confession, she frowned deeply and let her arms loose before pushing Rachel away. It was always the same. Everybody just wanted her for a quick fuck or to make someone jealous and she would always agree as she had the reputation to prove it. But just because she was the cold-hearted HBIC with a few insults on the tip of her tongue now and then, doesn't mean she doesn't have any feelings.

It hurts, _especially_ when your _crush_ thought so little of you.

"Oh," she all but say, stumbling her footing to get to the picnic bench because suddenly everything becomes dizzy and her eyes are kind of blurry. "I want you," Santana heard the diva say before a tiny smooth hand caught her on the wrist and she was turned around, catching a glimpse of a soft smile and a Berry-flavored lips touched her own.

The kiss was gentle and it seems to put everything the tiny brunette needed to say. It felt right and Santana couldn't help but kiss her back. She was feeling daring so she pressed up the diva against the side of the picnic bench with both of her hands on the side, trapping Rachel in the process as her tongue swiped Rachel's lips.

Just when Rachel was about to give the Latina's tongue access, they were rudely interrupted by two familiar blondes. "Oh my god!" they shrieked in disbelief.

Santana quickly broke apart from Rachel and whipped her head towards the two blondes, mentally cursing them when she was about to get her mack on. "You bitches, I was about to get my mack on," before chasing them both. Lucky for the two blondes who knew the Latina so well, they managed to get a head start.

Rachel could only look in amusement of the three best friends running around the green grass of the carnival and let out a soft giggle when she saw the Latina tackling the shorter blonde onto the ground while the taller blonde was trying to get her off Quinn. Things were definitely starting to get better.

As if the universe was reading her mind, a chirping sound interrupted Rachel's thoughts and she quickly speed-read the text she had just received. She reread it again to make sure what's in it was real.

_Be mine?_

She looked up to see the Latina standing with a bouquet of roses – how she had gotten that, Rachel did not have one clue – and Santana knows it's cliché but Rachel deserves the best and she was going to give it to her.

Yep, things were definitely starting to get better.

And Rachel couldn't have it any other way.

(x)

_**Three Months Later…**_

Whether it was the number of alcohol she had drowned last night that cause her the strongest headache ever exist or the confusion she had had when she woke up in a stranger's bed, Emily couldn't think the reason why a large pink tulips bouquet and a gift basket that was filled with knickknacks she had shown fond of was sitting in her apartment with a note taped to it.

_Ems, this shit is for you. Someone must have like, the biggest crush on you. _

_P.s – If you don't mind (which I'm sure you won't), I stole some Sour Patch Kids._

_P.s.s – Who's R & S? _

_xx, Lexi._

Emily muttered "bitch" under her breath because Sour Patch Kids are her favorite candies of all time and her roommate should know that she doesn't _do_ sharing. Or stealing as a matter of fact.

_R & S? I don't know anybody whose name starts with R and S. _She thought as she held up the pink tulips – it was her favorite flowers – before quickly putting it down to check on the gift basket. There were numerous of candies from Snickers to Skittles and a plain blue card with _Thank You Emily!, _written inside.

Why was someone thanking her, she doesn't know. But as she flipped the card back, she saw a familiar handwriting scrawled on the back and a picture that was taped backwards so the front was facing the card.

_We've been together for three months now and I'm simply happy and absolutely grateful that you had come up to me during the carnival in Columbus where Santana and I shared our first kiss. Words couldn't even describe how grateful I am towards you. _

Scrawled in an unfamiliar handwriting where Emily assumed that it was Santana's was beneath it.

_We owe you – R & S_

Realization dawned on her when she flipped the card over and saw two brunettes staring lovingly at each other, obviously oblivious to camera. Rachel Berry and her girlfriend, Santana Lopez. She groaned and thought of how she was a shitty girlfriend to Rachel before they broke up. She groaned even more when she realized that she was still hung up over Rachel – her first love, she thinks.

"Great, I helped them hooked up. Smooth one, Vance,"

She tore the picture up because the pain and regret was still there, grabbing the offending papers before throwing them into the garbage bin. She then quickly stepped into the kitchen and broke into a rarely used cabinet which for some sort of reason, her roommate, Lexi, locked it up.

Probably it's because Lexi knew that she would always drink her problems and regrets away.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana parked her car into the dance studio's – where both her girlfriend _and _best friend learn their swift dance moves – driveway as she let her thoughts wondered off. Her emotions have been getting her lately. She had the wanted, no, _needed_ to say it numerous times. She was absolutely sure that she had never been this happy and content since like, forever.

And she owed it all to the tiny brunette who had somehow managed to capture her heart.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a soft tap on her car window and a "What are you doing here?" She looked up to see her girlfriend – she just _had _to smile at that – staring at her with confusion. Eyes trailing along the petite diva who was wearing a black leotard, she motioned the girl to get into the car which the other girl happily obliged.

Santana wasn't exactly sure how she had gotten so lucky to call Rachel as her girlfriend considering the fact she made the tiny diva's life a living hell by the names – her hands weren't manly _at all_ – and slushies. She still felt guilty for all of that and is doing the best to make it all up to her girlfriend even if Rachel had assured her that she was forgiven and had let bygones be bygones.

"You didn't answer my question," Rachel pointed out, staring at the Latina with emotion-filled eyes and a soft smile that told Santana that everything would be okay.

And they do, eventually.

Santana shook her head and turn around to give Rachel a longing kiss, as if they hadn't seen each other in a lifetime. "I missed you," she admitted once they broke the kiss. "And I'm here to pick you up,"

"We just saw each other yesterday," she giggled, loving the way how her girlfriend always reserved this soft side for her. It was one of the things Rachel loves most about the Hispanic cheerleader. Yes, she _does_ mean 'love'.

Gasping in playful disbelief, Santana left her hand over her heart, as if Rachel had said something hurtful. "Are you saying you don't miss me?" She asked, playfully jutting her lip out.

"And people say I'm the diva," teased Rachel, rolling her eyes at the same time before pushing back a strand of Santana's hair back and staring lovingly to her. Santana couldn't help but stare back and felt like this was the moment she was waiting for. The perfect moment to exchange those three little but meaningful three words with Rachel.

Taking a deep breath, she leaned in and lightly brushed her lips with Rachel's. "Rachel…"

"Yes, San?" They were so close that they were sharing the same breath and Santana smelled Rachel's vanilla scent.

Santana licked her lips as her eyes stared straight into Rachel's. "I love you,"

To Santana, it almost felt like time frozen because Rachel's eyes widened in shock (probably) and gaped at her so she pulled back and averted her gaze. And all Santana could think of how she ruined the best relationship she has ever had and how Rachel would never see her again. Oh no, she even senses a breakup coming way soon. She's trying-

Santana heard an "I love you too," and felt a soft finger gently pushing her chin up and making her look at her girlfriend's face. Before she could even register what Rachel had said, she was pulled into a sweet and charming kiss that made her feel grateful that she was sitting down because her knees were starting to go weak.

"I love you too," Rachel repeated, causing the Latina to blush a specific color of red. "You're mine, don't you ever forget that and…," Rachel trailed off and grinned seductively before leaning in and whispered hotly into her girlfriend's ear "Let's go home. This leotard is extremely uncomfortable, would you mind taking it off for me?" and gently nibbled Santana's right ear.

Santana's eyes dilated as she audibly swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in her throat. _Breathe Lopez, breathe. _Gripping the steering wheel tightly that her knuckles turned white after she turned on the ignition, the car was off with such force that even physics couldn't compare.

_Time to go home._


	4. Chapter 4

"_Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Would all American Airlines passengers to London kindly make their way to gate B7 as the boarding will begin soon. Thank you for your attention and have a splendid day!"_

_Splendid day, my ass. _Santana thought as she let out a deep sigh and stood up from the hard uncomfortable seat of Lima's airport waiting lounge. She smoothed down her skirt and began to head off in the direction of her boarding gate with her hand luggage. Once again, she looked around her, as if she's looking for a sign telling her how she's choosing the wrong decision.

Sighing, Santana couldn't help but think of Rachel. Her best friend had always encouraged her to chase her dreams, only now she doesn't _know _her dreams. At first, she thought her dreams was with Brittany and going to Los Angeles and she would somehow find an appropriate job there but Brittana was over and done before they even graduated so. Then, Santana thought her dreams was to work at a Law firm, because she would look badass in a suit and would totes crush any other case, just like _Law & Order _but her Papa wanted her to be a doctor and that dream went down the toilet. Flushed. Finished. Done.

So, here she was, a _Medical Terminology For Dummies _in her hand that almost weigh like her fucking hand luggage, dressed in a grey tank top covered by her black leather jacket and black and white stripped skirt with black flats in an airport, trying to decide if she's making a good decision by flying out to London to get her medicine ons. Well, learning about doctors and medical stuff… for about two years? Three years? Santana's not quite sure but all she knows is that this isn't her dream and she should have told her Papa that.

But she couldn't upset and/or disappoint her dad anymore. It kind of sucks when someone puts their hope all on you but then, you realized you can't give them anything they want or expect from you. So, she's making an effort.

Santana wished that Rachel was there with her to make things easier, to uncomplicate things for her and to just be her supporter.

"Santana!" a familiar voice bellowed, causing the Latina to turn around and looked at her surroundings. "Santana, wait!" A figure was now currently running towards her as she narrowed her eyes even further to see who the mysterious figure was.

To say that Santana was shocked and surprised was an understatement. "Rachel?"

Rachel was out of breath once she was a few feet in front of the Latina. It looked like the tiny diva just rolled out of bed but not in a bad way; a good way. Her long brown locks were just perfect for her almost sleepy features and her _Funny Girl _hoodie was just as adorable as her _Spiderman_ sweatpants. "Hi,"

"Hey," Santana said, still in shock. "W-what are you doing here?"

Rachel looked up through her bangs, "Y-you're making a mistake, San,"

"What are you talking about?"

"This!" she gestured to the hand luggage Santana was supporting, a desperate look on her complexion. "You can't go,"

Santana looked away and ran a hand through her raven hair. "I have to, Rach," she said, turning away because she can't let Rachel see the tears that were threatening to come out – the thought of leaving Rachel did that to her – and was ready to head off to her boarding gate before soft delicate fingers curled around her wrist, gently pulling Santana towards the smaller brunette.

"_No_," Rachel half-begged, half-shouted. There was something in her voice that made Santana stopped and looked at her friend. "You _can't_ go. You and I both know that _this _isn't your dream. Your dream is working in a Law Firm with cases building up in your office and you're working out that 'badass' suit. You were _meant _for that, Santana and you still are,"

"There's not a valid reason," Santana argued back. "I can't disappoint him _anymore_," Santana took a step back and shook her head lightly, clearing away her thoughts.

Rachel chuckled darkly. "You want a valid reason, then?"

"Indeed,"

"Me," the young diva answered and lifted her chin up in pride, as if she just solved the world's biggest problem.

Confusion fell over Santana. "Excuse me?"

The future Broadway star stepped closer until her face was mere inches away from Santana's and Santana couldn't help but glanced at Rachel's plump lips and it didn't go unnoticed by the said girl. Rachel bit her bottom lip. "Explain to me why you didn't sleep with the attractive female bartender in the gay club that we went in Columbus," Rachel watched as Santana's eyes widened in shock and her mouth opening and closing a few times.

"I can't," the Latina spoke softly.

Rachel knitted her eyebrows. "Why not?"

"It's…stupid,"

"I doubt it,"

"You wouldn't know,"

"Tell me then,"

Santana contemplated this for a second, wondering if it would be better to just come clean. And so, she decides because honesty is the best policy. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaling it as her clenched hands were starting to get sweaty. "I didn't sleep with her because….I have _feelings _for somebody else,"

Still not satisfied with the answer, Rachel pushed on. "Who?"

"You," Santana breathed out after a few moments that felt like a lifetime, biting her lip as horrible doubts filled her mind. What if she just misread the signs? What if everything was all in her mind? What if Rachel didn't feel the same way? God, she'd just made a fool out of herself.

A soft hand travelled behind her neck before gently grabbing it, pulling Santana forward and before she knew it, strawberry-flavored lips met her own. The kiss was hesitant at first because of Santana who was still frozen in shock but she had snapped out of her shock and was kissing the smaller brunette eagerly. Her hand wandered off and soon stopped and tangled itself in Rachel's brown locks. The kiss was deepening real fast as their tongues fought for dominance once they had guaranteed each other's permission to enter the other's mouth.

It was only when the need for air became a problem, did the two brunettes reluctantly pulled their mouths away from each other and gazed into each other's eyes. The pair was somewhat oblivious to the disgust looks, gagging and whooping from the passers-by.

Santana let out small sigh as a smirk appeared on her face. "I'll _not_ go to London if I get to do that every day,"

"The pleasure is all yours," Rachel smirked back, mirth filling in her eyes. "Now come, we need to have a chat with your father,"

Santana slapped her forehead, she had totally forgotten about that. Look what Rachel's lips can do to someone. "Oh shit,"

"Language, Santana," Rachel chided, waving a finger at Santana. "Language,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Not quite a short story but it was too precious to not post it so. I just love romantic/adorable Santana. And did you guys hear _So Emotional? _The song gives me feeeelings. **

* * *

><p>"Uh…San?"<p>

Santana nuzzled her head even further into the crook of Rachel's neck. "Mmhmm?"

"Why do we have so many pears?" Rachel asked curiously, peering into the picnic basket with her eyebrows knitted in confusion. "If I recall correctly, I'm not exactly that fond of pears and neither are you," It was a warm Sunday afternoon, and Rachel was going through the picnic basket they had brought for their date at the park near their elementary school. There weren't that many people as the sun was only beginning to set and Rachel was comfortable, sitting on her girlfriend's lap with known arms draped across her stomach, holding her tightly, as if they were scared that she might disappear.

"Oh," Santana looked up and grinned sheepishly, making Rachel to raise her eyebrows and poked at the Latina's now slightly red cheek.

"Care to explain, Lopez?"

"We make a nice '_pear_'. Get it?" Santana shrugged and chuckled cheekily.

Rachel just shook her head, turning to pinch the Hispanic cheerleader's cheek which caused Santana to pout slightly. "Well, aren't you just adorable?"

"Only for you, Tiny. Only for you," Santana smiled before leaned down and captured Rachel's lips with her own. The kiss was gentle and sweet and was like the ones that gives you butterflies and unnecessary flips in your stomach, just like in the movies. Santana's suddenly grateful that she's laying down on the red and white stripped picnic mat because if she was standing, she's pretty sure that her knees would go off on her.

Rachel leaned her forehead on Santana's and smiled a soft genuine smile once they pulled away from each other. Santana sighed in content and tighten her hold. "It's true, you know? We're perfect together," Rachel said, gazing into the brown orbs that were staring at her intently.

"Tell me something I don't know, babe," Santana winked. "Tell me something I don't know,"


	6. Chapter 6

It was a normal afternoon, really and Santana and Rachel just decided to go out for a walk (well, _Rachel _wanted to go out for a walk, Santana wanted to stay in but _hey_, when someone offers to go down on you for hours in exchange for a walk, you don't refuse) and the two girls, with coffee in each of their hands, strolled down the vibrant Times Square in New York City with their unoccupied hands linked together.

They haven't spend a dime, and Santana hopes that they won't at any time soon; her tuition fees are really bugging her so. The two brunettes continued their way, passing various shops and occasionally squeezing each other's hand before giving a kiss on the cheek. It was undeniably hot – the two girls were wearing shorts and tank tops, after all – and Santana was sweaty as hell. She pleaded for Rachel to stop at the nearest coffee shop, just so they could refill their cups of coffees and relax for a while and fortunately, Rachel agreed.

Before they even reached the coffee shop which was only like, three blocks away, a certain petite girl suddenly stopped abruptly in front of a shop, causing Santana to bump into her. Santana looked up to see Rachel being entranced by the insides of the shop through the transparent window.

Rachel's eyes widened and turned around to look at Santana expectantly. And Santana knows what's going through that little pretty head of her girlfriend and she's already thinking of ways to let down Rachel gently without of being a jackass.

"No, Rachel," Santana finally said, trying to walk past the shop towards the coffee shop (she wants to get her coffee ons, okay? Also, this heat is fucking killing her) but her arm was quickly grabbed by her petite girlfriend.

Rachel jutted her bottom lip out, her two hands on Santana's arm. "Please, for me?"

"Don't do that,"

"What?"

"That! You think whenever you say, 'please, for me?', that I'll just do anything you want," Santana argued, stomping her foot. "Well, not this time," she pulled away and crossed her arms, trying to look anywhere except for her tiny girlfriend.

"Please, for me?" Rachel pleaded with her hands curling around Santana's elbow, her mouth turning into a ridiculously bigger pout with her almost-like puppy dog eyes that she _knows _Santana can't resist. And somehow, Santana can't even look away.

Santana sighed, defeated. "Okay," She allowed Rachel to yelp excitedly and let the girl drag her into the pet shop with an annoyed look on her face, wanting to show Rachel that she's not entranced by her cuteness at all. Although she's just grateful none of their friends were here, she knows what they'll do.

Also, she's not _whipped_ at all, shut _up_.


	7. Chapter 7

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked gently, tugging the other girl's arm.

The other girl, Santana, only looked at her with an unreadable expression on her face. "Nothing's wrong, I'm fine."

Rachel knew that was a lie. After all, the most common lie is 'I'm fine'. She thought back to the morning where the Latina had cursed repeatedly for some unknown reason. And how Santana treated some of the new freshmen in AP Maths quite viciously and harshly, she might add.

"Don't lie to me or to yourself, San. Please tell me, perhaps I could help."

"Perhaps,"

Rachel jutted her lips outward. "Please?" she knew that Santana could not handle the big puppy dog eyes and the irresistible pout. "Please, San?"

"It's nothing important, Rachel."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "_Every_thing is important, Santana."

Santana stopped dead in her tracks, turning her head to stare at the other girl. "Have you ever felt that you are so easily damn replaceable? Like, you get close to someone for a while and everything's blissful but then, after that, it collapses into pieces at the most unimaginable moment. Uncountable and fragile pieces. Do you ever feel that?"

"Almost every day," Rachel mumbled more to herself, not knowing that the Latina managed to hear it quite clearly.

Santana took Rachel's hand with her own. "Look, I'm really sorry for everything I've done to you for the past years, Rach," she smiled gently, liking the way Rachel's eyes lit up. "It was wrong of me, it was wrong of _all _of us to hurt you; to make you an outcast when you were there for me, for us, when we were in need. You, Miss Rachel Berry, are an incredible leader and friend."

Smiling almost as wide as saucers, Rachel flung herself towards the Latina, engulfing her in a hug. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise," she heard Santana say so she just squeezed the girl tightly and breathed in her scent which vaguely smelled like cinnamon and vanilla combined.

"Thank you," Rachel said, tears were starting to form in her eyes. She does admit that she can be, well, overly emotional than one needs to. "And just so you know, I would never _ever _replace you because you are one in a billion. Everything about you is unique, Lopez,"

"I do my best," Santana put on a well-known smirk on her complexion, pulling away from the hug that lasted way too long for a pair of friends to hug, much to Rachel's dismay. "C'mon."

She tugged on Rachel's hand firmly before letting it go and leaded the way towards the choir room. Mr. Schue said he wanted to try out some new duets that would be perfect for the two brunette's vocal range since their truckload of awesome duet of _So Emotional _was a huge hit. But they weren't actually surprised to find out that there was no one else in the choir room when they arrived.

Of course Mr. Schue would be fashionably late!

Rachel sighed deeply before strolling herself towards the vacant chair on the second row and collapsed on the chair with her backpack on the chair next to her.

Without a single word uttered, Santana followed Rachel's movements and moved to Rachel's left before sitting down with her feet propped up on the chair in front of her. "Are you surprised, Berry?"

"Not at all, Lopez," Rachel smirked.

"Yeah, you're right," Santana pretended to sigh, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "He's probably penetrating his wand to Miss Pillsbury's pocket," she laughed hysterically, even more when Rachel gasped in shock with her mouth almost as big as the Grand Canyon and repeatedly slapped Santana's forearm.

"My virgin ears!" she squeaked, placing her hands to her ears and making Santana doubled over laughter with tears almost spilling out of her eyes. "I can sue you for this, Lopez!"

Santana tried to get her breathing in check. "_Jesus_, Berry, you should have _seen _the look on your face. _Priceless_,"

Rachel could only roll her eyes hardly before turning away from the Latina, facing the wall in attempt to ignore her.

Besides the occasion chuckle from the Latina, the two girls mainly sit in silence after it all, waiting Mr. Schue to arrive. Santana started to play with her phone whereas Rachel started crooning to the tune of _A Boy Like That_.

It had been already 20 minutes and Mr. Schue was still nowhere to be found. Santana rolled her eyes because Mr. Schue's tactics are really getting old so she sighed in annoyance and looked towards the girl next to her, who had at some point took out her notebook and was busy writing in it.

"What cha doing there, Berry?" she inquired, shifting closer so she could get a better view.

Rachel just smiled and slid the book towards Santana. "I'm writing a song but I've only started on the chorus though."

Dark eyes began to read the content, Santana subtly nodding her head as if she had found the perfect beat for the song. She looked towards Rachel for permission, who just shrugged and nodded.

Santana cleared her throat in a dramatic way, Rachel might add as she rolled her eyes, and began to croon out the lyrics softly.

_I'll help you find the light,_

_I'll guide you through the night,_

_You are everything to me, _

_And everything I wanna be._

"Wow," Rachel managed to breath out the simple word, not leaving her daze phase just yet. It was only when Santana looked towards her with such sincerity and vulnerability, did she snapped out of it. "You were incredible."

Santana chuckled, hoping that her tanned skin would be enough to cover her blush that had spread on her cheeks like Nutella. "It's only four lines, Berry."

"Still,"

Santana blushed even further, unsure why receiving compliments from a particular diva has heart skipping a beat or two. "Uh… I… um thanks, I guess," she chuckled nervously.

Rachel shrugged, grabbing the notebook and stuff it into her bag before a heavy yawn escaped her lips. She shook her head, thinking where the hell is Mr. Schue and what has gotten him ted up as she unconsciously laid her head on Santana's shoulder.

Rachel was surprised that she didn't get called off for laying her head there. She was even more surprised when Santana shifted closer so that their arms were touching and laid her head on top of her head as a content sigh escaped from the Latina's lips. Santana unconsciously took Rachel's hand in her lap and began to play with her fingers, a trait Rachel found adorable.

Both girls just enjoyed the comfort that the silence brought and the warmth from each other.

But the comfortable moment went away as fast as it came. "Aw!" a piercing voice startled the two girls out of their bubble, their heads snapping up towards the voice and was shocked to see Brittany and another figure, a freshmen, they assumed, walking up towards them. The two girls moved away from each other as quick as lightning as if they were caught doing something they weren't supposed to do.

"Hi guys!" Brittany squealed, skipping towards and engulfed the two girls in a bear hug.

Rachel greeted while Santana smiled, "Hey B." Brittany grinned and introduced the girl next to her, who they learned is Marley Rose, a freshman in McKinley High.

"Are you guys together?" she inquired, a confused look on her face.

"Um," both girls said simultaneously.

Marley chuckled. "Is that a yes?"

"No! I mean, yes, wait, no, wait what?" Rachel scrambled her words up, her eyebrows furrowed in a way that Santana found endearing.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell, really but I just think that you two are a cute couple!"


End file.
